UNSC Las Vegas
The UNSC Las Vegas (CLG-07) was a Gulf-class Light Crusier that fought in the First and Second battles of Earth. The Las Vegas assisted in retrieving survivors from the wreckage of UNSC Ships, and lifepods. The Las Vegas fought for the entire battle, destroying 8 Covenant ships and damaging a few more (mostly from the SHIVA Nuclear missiles and MAC projectiles that the ship kept searching for in wreaked UNSC ships, as well as survivors). History Beginnings The UNSC Las Vegas (CLG-07) was conceived a possible Replacement to the aging Cruisers of the Fleet. Funding for two models was approved in late 2550 and Vladivostok Orbital Shipyards, over the remains of Vladivostok, received the funding to build it in January 2551. The Las Vegas finally rolled out of the ship yard in May 2552 and was commissioned following a 2-week outfitting with armament. Trials The Las Vegas was then given over to be commanded by Captain George McClusky for trials in late June 2552. The ship preformed well during the trials for a ship its size, but was deemed a unsuitable replacement for the current Crusiers. Furthermore, following trials, was deemed 'combat ineffective against light capital ships', of which it was designed to tangle with. Essentially, the light armor on the Golf-class killed any chance of surviving going against the size of a Covenant Cruiser, of which the current cruisers were capable of killing (At a high cost, of coarse). Overhaul A mere 22 days before the 1st Battle of Earth began, the Las Vegas 's turn came to be overhauled with larger engines, and Mini-MAC turrets. The Captain, Captain George McClusky, guided it into its berth at the UNSC Refit Station Balikapan and completed its overhaul 2 days before the 1st Battle of Earth begain. 1st Battle of Earth When the Prophet of Regret's small fleet dropped out of slipspace, Captain George McClusky, Captain of the Las Vegas, was attached to the 13th UNSC Defence Fleet, which did not engage until the second, much larger wave came. The Las Vegas fought valiantly throughout the battle, losing a large portion of its armor in areas, and was breached in 2 other places from Plasma Torpedo shots. The Las Vegas launched all its nukes and MAC ammo, and was forced to dock with crippled vessels and take any intact ordinance and nukes to remain in the battle, as well as to search for surviving crew (of which they found 379 survivors from 17 wreaks). 2nd Battle of Earth The Covenant onslaught paused for a couple of days, giving the surviving Fleet Tenders a chance to resupply. It also gave badly-damaged UNSC ships time to do repairs. It also gave the Las Vegas a chance to resupply and get their newly-acquired crewmen situated with their duties. When the Prophet of Truth's massive task force arrived, the entire UNSC Navy engaged. The Las Vegas did what it could, holding out against the inevitable loss. Once most of the Orbital Defence Platforms were damaged or destroyed, along with much of the fleet, the Covenant vessels descended to the surface of Africa. At some point, a Forerunner Dreadnought with the Master Chief aboard, dropped out of slipspace and headed planet-side. The Las Vegas fell back, along with most surving UNSC ships pulled back to a rally point, where the UNSC was preparing to reorganize their fleets for a final push. Following that, Lord Hood ordered a low level strike on Covenant ship around the Ark and the Las Vegas, now commanded by Rear Admiral George McClusky, along its new escorts, began engaging the remainder of Truth's ships in orbit over the Portal. Eventually, the UNSC ships beat through the Covenant ships in Orbit, clearing the way for the low level strike. The Covenant Loyalist forces then went trough the portal, giving the UNSC forces a chance to secure the area around the Portal. Then a message was received, stating that all 'Elite' ships were now allied, which confused the UNSC Fleets. Eventually a system was figured out and IFF systems were installed on UNSC ships. Following this, most of the Covenant Loyalist ships had gone through the Portal or were occupied with other battles on the surface, and the Las Vegas and its few remaining escorts were tasked to liberate Upper Europe. This was accomplished at a relitivly low cost of 478 Killed In Action and another 239 Wounded. This was as Covenant Forces were ill-supplied and unprepared for the cold weather of Upper Europe. Eventually, the Battle of Earth was over, and the damaged Las Vegas was one of a couple dozen UNSC ships still battle worthy, and was given piroity for repairs (which it had more armor added) It was then assigned to the new 3rd UNSCDF Fleet. Post Human-Covenant War Immediatly following the Human-Covenant War Following the Human-Covenant war, the UNSC foucsed on rebuilding its planets and repopulating. The UNSC was melting down big, crippled ships and using the metal to rebuild its citys. The Navy, which was down to a couple dozen ships, all at Earth, was given the task to protect Earth until more ships were made to replace the current ships. This happened from 2553 until 2562, when enough new ships were produced to bring the Las Vegas and most other ships off the active defence fleet. Post Human-Covenant War Refit In late 2562, the Las Vegas was finally sent in for a much-needed major overhaul, this time for a new reactor, engines, and more armor. More importantly, the Las Vegas was finally given 18 turrets (or 9 per side) for defence. This was because of reports of the weakness of the Las Vegas' '' sides and the fact the ''Las Vegas did not have the armament to discourage attacks, so it was finally decided to add more weapons on her sides to discourage this tactic. The Rear Admiral, George McClusky, finally retired, along with much of the crew. The ship was then placed in the command of Captain Taylor Anderson, who also served on a Frigate during the Battle of Earth. After the Las Vegas finished her overhaul, the ship was then transferred to UNSC 18th Fleet, to patrol UNSC space as a Light Flagship. 18th Fleet and damage The Las Vegas then participated in various skirmishes with scattered Covenant Loyalist and Rebel forces over the 3 years the Las Vegas was with the 18th Fleet. In 2566, the 18th Fleet was participating in a counter-insurgency operation in interstellar space, when the Las Vegas was damaged by a IED device, off her port bow. The blast knocked out the port-side Auxiliary reactor, making the Port-side Mini-MACs useless. Furthermore, shards of metal passed trough the hull and turrets, causing more casualties and system-damage. The Las Vegas was then recalled to Reach, where it was put into 'Drydock' for repairs.